bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshin Nushi
Kenshin Nushi is the former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. After serving as Captain-Commander for 400 years, he was allowed to retire. Ten years into retirement, he was called back into duty to form a special task force for dealing with matters quickly in which the Gotei 13 could not spare forces. He now heads the Hanshuryūha which he hand selected. Appearance Kenshin is an older man with long dark hair. He has very thick eyebrows accented with a constant gruff appearance on his face. His advanced age does not show much, manifesting in only a few wrinkles on his face. He has rather large hands and feet, in contrast with his smaller head. He wears an open blue vest over a brownish orange shirt with white trim. The coat has two fuzzy ties that are often made fun of. Kenshin usually responds to this by striking the person over the head with his scabbard. Personality Kenshin is a very stern man. He is known for speaking little and communicating mostly through different grunts which others have come to learn the meaning of. When he does speak, it is often in great volumes and in lecture form. His position as Captain-Commander inflated his ego to an extent and looks down upon most others. He only gives time to those he believes meet certain criteria. What those criteria are exactly is unknown. History Kenshin remembers a little of his life as a human. He lived in Tokyo until he was fifteen. He had a sister and lived in a small house. When he was fifteen however, he was killed during a home invasion. After death, he arrived in Soul Society and was welcomed into a family in Rukongai. He lived happily for five years before he began to exhibit spiritual power, remembering what it was like to be hungry. Initially he did not want to become a Shinigami but his family contacted the academy and he was forced by them to take the entrance exam. He passed on his first try, with high remarks and began training. In his academy days, he worked diligently. He did not make friend's easily and his criteria for speaking to people began to develop. His signature grunt came with time as well. In his first year, he was praised for showing great skill with kido. His swordsmanship lacked however and Kenshin worked hard to improve this. Working at night, he managed to bring his skills above par but still not as he would have liked. This pained him and forced him to spend insane amounts of time practicing. The years passed and his studies only became more intense, alienating the few friends he had made. Soon though, he finally managed to master his blade and backed off his hard work. He graduated the academy in his fifth year and was offered the 9th seat position in the 7th division. Once in the Gotei 13, he had trouble adjusting at first. On missions with his squad, he was seen as reckless, often charging out in front of the squad to attack the enemy. His relative success in doing so though, did not go unnoticed. His ego began to inflate as he was promoted soon to the 6th seat, occupying it by himself unlike when he was 9th seat. Several more successful missions later and Kenshin was promoted once more, changing divisions to the 10th Division in order to assume their 5th seat position. He served in that position for 52 years. During that time, he met his wife, Neika, the newly promoted 7th seat of the division. For Kenshin, it was love at first site but it took Neika much convincing to get her to go out on a date with him. They dated for 5 years before finally marrying. It was on the date of their 6th anniversary that Kenshin received word that he would be promoted again, this time to the third seat of the division, which had been left vacant when the aging third seat had finally decided to retire instead of continuing with his dream of being a Vice-Captain. It was during this time that Kenshin and Neika had a son, Kogun. Kogun proved to be a troublemaker as he grew up and with Kenshin always busy attending to duties, Kogun did not have the greatest of upbringings. Kenshin served as the 10th Division's third seat for a total of 15 years before the Vice-Captain met a tragic end at the hands of a group of Hollows. Kenshin was the clear choice to be promoted. Now as a Vice Captain, Kenshin's talents began to be noticed. Within only a year, he was highly praised for his Kidō skills, being hailed as second to only the Captain of the Kidō Corps. With all this praise though, came tragedy. Neika was killed on assignment when an attack from a teammate went awry and critically injured her. They attempted to heal her but without a proper medic, she did not stand a chance and died before they could get her to the 4th Division. With her death, Kenshin was left to raise Kogun on his own, a child he had never been the greatest of fathers to. Kenshin was given leave for a year to recover from his wife's death and to raise his son. During this time, he and Kogun barely grew any closer. After the year, Kenshin returned to duty, picking up where he left off. As their captain grew older, Kenshin became the unofficial leader of the division. Other captains began to look at him as an equal, some as a superior. He served as Vice-Captain for 204 years when the Kidō Corps. Captain retired. Kenshin was selected to replace him but the shocking death of the Captain-Commander put an end to that. A council was held and Kenshin was selected to be the new Captain-Commander and took over duties of the first division. This marked the first time since the founding of the Gotei 13 that a non captain had been promoted to Captain-Commander. As Captain-Commander, he was noted for his stern rulings and once angered Central 46 to the point that they sought to remove him. Things settled and he was looked upon as a good captain but when Kogun joined the Gotei 13, he convinced many others to join in his resentment of his father. Years passed and after 400, Kenshin decided to call it quits. He respectfully retired and took a much needed vacation. For 10 years he lived alone, separated from the others in Soul Society. It was then though that he was called back. The new Captain-Commander, the previous captain of the 13th Division, called on him to head a new group. He explained to Kenshin that Central 46 had entrusted him with a file. That file contained countless cover ups over the years of strange happenings within the Soul Society akin to such things as Sosuke Aizen's hollowfication experiments thousands of years ago. The Captain-Commander said that in the past 6 years, events like that have been on the rise and the Gotei 13 does not have any team especially equipped to handle such things. Thus he is forming one and he asked Kenshin to head it. Kenshin was promised any one he wanted to be on the team, he just needed to say so and they were his. With that, Kenshin agreed and the Hanshuryūha was born. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenshin worked very hard to improve his swordsmanship skills. Achieving a mastery over it before leaving the academy. He has developed a style of quick, precise strikes in combat that take down enemies with little effort. His blocking ability is exceptional as well, having no problem in catching an opponent's blow. Shūnpo master: Shūnpo came naturally to Kenshin, excelling at it from early training. The years have only honed his ability, making him one of the most respected Shūnpo users in Soul Society. Expert Hakuda Specialist: While having once mastered Hakuda, Kenshin has not used it in many years and his skill degraded with it. He has trouble remembering some of the more advanced Hakuda tenants but says that as long as he has his sword, he will not need Hakuda. Enhanced Strength: Despite his advanced age, he keep his body in peak physical condition. His strength plays into his sword skills to deliver powerful blows that deal with his opponents very quickly. Kidō Master: It is said that other than the Captain of the Kidō Corps. Kenshin is the foremost Kidō master in Soul Society. He has been shown to use 90's level Kidō without incantation and has never shown any difficulty use any spell. Before his promotion to Captain-Commander, he was considered to fill the vacant position of Captain of the Kidō Corps. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the former Captain-Commander, Kenshin boasts a huge amount of Spiritual Power. He is able to so finely control it that at times it is not able to be sensed. In combat, his spiritual power is used as a natural armor. His power has said to be on par with that of Shigekuni Yamamoto, the founder of the Gotei 13 and strongest of its leaders. Zanpakutō Butaikisei(部隊規制 Element Restriction): In its sealed form, it takes the form a long nodashi. It has a brownish gold scabbard and a blue handle decorated with a dimaond pattern up the middle, four diamonds are gold, four are a dark blue. The scabbard is a dull red color with a brownish gold pattern decorating it. :Shikai: Butaikisei is released with the command Choose (為る, suru). When released, the blade does not change shape but the scabbard disintegrates, reforming only once it is sealed once more. ::Shikai Special Ability: Shikai gives Kenshin the ability to enhance his attacks with an element. Each element offers a different enhancement to his attacks. However, the spirit of Butaikisei plays a much more active role in combat than most Zanpakutō spirits. Kenshin has no control over which element he uses. Instead, Butaikisei chooses which element is best for a situation. Kenshin then fights to the best of his ability with that element. Butaikisei is free to change the element at any time. When an element is activated, the blade will glow a certain color. The elements and effects he has access to are: :::Fire: Turns the blade red. Fire imbues Kenshin's blade with the intense heat of a raging fire, greatly increasing his cutting ability, making cutting through any material a very simple task, be it physical material or even Kidō. :::Earth: Turns the blade green. Earth empowers Kenshin's body with the raw strength of the Earth, increasing his physical strength ten fold. :::Ice: Turns the blade a light, powder blue. Ice coats Kenshin's blade with the power of ice, slowing the movements of all it cuts with each successive hit. :::Wind: Turns the blade grey. Wind adds the grace of the wind to Kenshin's movement's, increasing his ability to dodge and move around an attack. :::Water: Turns the blade a dark blue. Water gives Kenshin access to the healing abilities of the ocean. While water is activated, all of Kenshin's wounds heal and anything lost is regenerated. :::Lightning: Turns the blade yellow. Lightning imbues Kenshin's attacks with the frightening speed of a lightning bolt, greatly increasing his movement and attack speed to levels beyond what is capable with Shūnpo. :::Darkness: Turns the blade black. Darkness grants Kenshin the power of the shadows, cloaking him and hiding him from sight. :::Light. Turns the blade white. Light powers Kenshin with the power of the sun, making him shine brightly, blinding his opponent's. :Bankai: Butaikafuka (部隊過負荷 Element Overload): In Bankai, Buitaikafuka can choose up to three elements at a time for Kenshin to fight with. The blade then glows in parts, representing each element it is currently accessing. Additionally, Kenshin can now veto a selection of Butaikafuka, forcing him to choose a new one. The veto power however, can only be used once in an activation and is a last resort in order for Kenshin to utilize the element he feels will win a fight for himself. ::Overload: The special ability of Butaikafuka, overload allows Kenshin to fire a very large but concentrated blast of all the elements he has access to combined into a single, new element. This new element is extremely powerful, reducing anything it touches to ash. However, use of it consumes an extremely large amount of spiritual power and Kenshin can only use the attack three times before being completely drained of power.